Celos
by NellieLovet
Summary: Sweeney Todd era un ser frío, implacable. Pero por sobre todo, era obsesivo, era posesivo y era mortal. Y como cualquier mortal, Sweeney Todd era capaz de sentir los celos. Porque ella era suya, y nadie podría arrebatarsela jamás. De ST:A director's cut.


**Disclaimer:** Sweeney Todd de la BBC no me pertenece_, desgraciadamente._

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento.

Bueno, es un One-shot. Simplemente me apetecía decir que Sweeney Todd es un ser oscuro y celoso xD Está basado en la pelicula "Sweeney Todd: A director's Cut", transmitida por la BBC en 2006, y que actualmente, y como ya sabeis, está en el blog.

Si no la habeis visto da igual, pero hay varios Spoilers. Por cierto, aquí no hay Lucys ni Jueces ni Johannas (en el libro sí), es una pelicula un poco... rebuscada y triste, pero está genial. La Sra. Lovett aquí es rubia, y es él quien... bueno, leedlo, si quereis ^^

**

* * *

**

**Celoso

* * *

**

Sweeney Todd era un ser frío, implacable. Un asesino. Un psicópata capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir sus objetivos. Pero por sobre todo, era obsesivo, era posesivo y era mortal. Y como cualquier mortal, Sweeney Todd era capaz de sentir emociones tales como la ira, la tristeza y los celos.

Oh, sí. Sweeney Todd era muy celoso y muy posesivo, y no soportaba que nadie tocase sus cosas. Ni siquiera ella, a pesar de ser una de sus posesiones más valiosas.

Cada vez que se acercaba a su tienda, situada en Bell Yard, para saludarla y darle su ración de carne, tenía que escanear el lugar minuciosamente. Muchas veces se encontraba con tipos de poca fiabilidad, y muchas veces, esos hombres se acercaban a ella demasiado. La miraban con lujuria, con descaro, sin importarles que les vieran. Ellos lo hacían, y la tocaban al pasar por su lado.

No era el hecho en sí solamente, podía soportar perfectamente que su querida Sra. Lovett fuese deseada por otros hombres, él mismo la deseaba a pesar de no ser capaz de estar con ella. No. Lo que hacía que su sangre hirviera, que cada poro de su piel rezumara odio contra aquellos hombres, era la sonrisa que _ella _les daba después. Era la sonrisa obscena que _ellos _mostraban. Y cuando ella sonreía, eso sólo podía significar una cosa: aquella noche, él no podría dormir.

Con el tiempo, Sweeney Todd no aceptó aquello, sino que empezó a odiar a la humanidad con más ahínco que nunca. Todos suponían una amenaza para ella, todos la miraban con malos pensamientos, todos querían arrebatársela. Y eso era algo que él no podía soportar.

Sentado en su silla de barbero, podía recordar cada gemido, cada golpe en la pared que tenía enfrente, y que ella había producido en algún momento de su vida con _otro hombre _que no era él. Y eso le consumía poco a poco.

Habían sido miles de noches, y siempre sucedía igual. Esa era la maldición de tener que vivir con ella en la misma casa, supuso.

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que la escuchó hacerlo. Había sido horrible ver a aquél hombre tratarla así, como a un objeto. El agujero de la pared no daba mucha visibilidad, pero lo había visto.

Y ella era suya, sólo _suya. _No iba a permitir que nadie volviese a tocarla.

Se podría decir que el único alivio que Sweeney Todd encontraba en aquellos momentos era matar al hombre, y así lo hacía. La Sra. Lovett no sabía nada, no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Y era en aquellas noches solitarias, cuando ella descansaba y él se atormentaba, que bajaba en silencio al sótano y pateaba los cuerpos de los difuntos pretendientes.

Cada patada sonaba como un gemido en su mente, un jadeo de ella, un nombre que no debería suspirar. Ella era suya, y no permitiría que nadie se aprovechase de ello.

Incluso había matado a su marido, claro que sí. Cuando la pegó en el mercado, fue _él_ quien se acercó a despertarla tras su desmayo, fue _Él _quien la levantó del suelo, no ese estúpido Sr. Lovett.

Oh, dios. Cada vez que recordaba la magullada cara de su pobre Sra. Lovett, diciéndole que había sido un carruaje en la noche el que se lo había hecho, cada mentira por proteger a su marido, cada intento porque se olvidara de ella… la sangre le hervía, su vista se nublaba, y no podía pensar con claridad. Y la piedra del riñón le había dado la excusa perfecta.

Todos aquellos momentos transitaban por su mente en aquellos instantes, intentando ensordecer los golpes que la pared recibía al otro lado.

La cara de semi-agradecimiento en el funeral de Albert, el embarazo no deseado, enferma en la cama por una venérea de uno de sus clientes (oh, aquél sufrió de verdad), la peluca que él mismo había elaborado para ella y que en aquellos momentos debería estar llevando.

Aún se preguntaba por qué seguía con aquello, por qué seguía aceptando hombres en su cama que no eran él.

Sweeney Todd sabía que no era guapo, ni mucho menos. Bajito, gordinflón y calvo, alguien tan hipocondríaco que no podía estar con la mujer de sus sueños, la grima que sentía al tocar a alguien de forma más que profesional. Sabía que sus años en la cárcel tampoco eran puntos a su favor.

Pero ella le había besado en una ocasión. La pobre, cuando él se negó a proseguir, pensó haber confundido amabilidad con "algo-más-que-amabilidad". No se equivocaba, pero no podía decírselo. Sólo le quedaba el consuelo de aliviarla en los momentos de depresión, como cuando amenazó con tirarse a su propio horno si no hacía algo.

Sí, entre ellos había crecido una larga e irrompible amistad, no había secretos entre ellos. Ninguno. Pero Sweeney Todd sentía algo más que amistad, y ella era algo más que una simple mujer.

Ella era _su _mujer, y porque Sweeney Todd era un mortal, un mortal capaz de sentir, era sumamente celoso. Y no permitiría que ningún hombre volviese a poner sus sucias manos en ella.

_Jamás._


End file.
